Enticing A Sorcerer
by Blood Everlasting
Summary: "Don't worry, I won't let anyone know that sweet, innocent Sofia gets her kicks from riling up the Royal Sorcerer. At least I know /one/ of your vices." Amber chuckled. 'Pffft, my /only/ vice. And I'm not even sure why.' Sofia thought as she shrugged delicately. Sofia POV. Sofia/Cedric Teen for mild adult situations and teenaged mischief.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** I've only seen the movie. (a lot) This is A/U, Cedric never tries to take over the kingdom, the characters are a bit OOC and I have made up a character or two for the sake of plot. This is an EXTREMELY fluffy fic with minimal drama and a bit of humor. I hope you enjoy!

_**Prologue**_

"Child, watch where you're going!"

"Don't dawdle where I'm walking, girl!"

"For the love of Merlin… it's Cedric, not Seed-rick. Seh-duh-rick. Cedric!"

I snickered as he stormed off. I knew his name. I just happened to love riling him up. Like when I know he's only a half a step behind me, I like to suddenly stop, causing him to run into me. It seemed to be the only way to gain his attention.

"Bye, Mr. See-drick!" I called out sweetly after him.

"AAAAAARRRRGH!" He roared and disappeared in a puff of smoke. I bit my lip and looked around. Coast was clear so I allowed myself to dissolve into, decidedly very UN-ladylike, giggles.

"Oh, Sofia, when are you going to grow up?" I froze at Amber's derisive voice before turning to grin sheepishly at her. She rolled her eyes and I could see her holding back her own laughter. "Don't worry, I won't let anyone know that sweet, innocent Sofia gets her kicks from riling up the Royal Sorcerer. At least _I_ know one of your vices."

_Pffft, my _only_ vice. And I'm not even sure why._ I thought as I shrugged delicately. "Well, since I know almost all of yours, I won't take that as a threat." I muttered, eyeing her suspiciously.

Her mouth dropped open before she heaved a sigh and dropped her head. "Point taken, sister dear." She narrowed her eyes at me and grumbled, "It seems I've taught you a little _too_ well." She pouted, tossing a blonde lock of hair over her shoulder with an indignant sniff. She began walking towards her bedchamber but paused, tossing me a curious look over her shoulder. "Why _do_ you torment him?"

I opened my mouth to answer but nothing escaped except a small squeak. Closing my mouth quickly and flushing in embarrassment, I raised one shoulder in another delicate shrug before smiling at her and making my way into my own bedchamber. "Why indeed?" I murmured, frowning as I readied for bed.

**A/N:** I have finished this story and will be updating Monday/Wednesday/Friday. Including this prologue, there will be 12 installments in drabble-esque form. All chapters will be under 1200 words. Reviews are appreciated, though not necessary for me to post. What I mean is, I will not hold chapters ransom if I don't get the attention I want like SOME authors. *narrows eyes* You know who you are. *pouts* Also, I love you all. Just because. *snuggles* If you DO want to review, I will definitely say nice and wonderful things about you.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Okay, it's Monday (morning)! Lol, so I got impatient. This one isn't as short as the prologue but still shorter than the other chapters. They get longer after this. ;3

"Happy Birthday, Amber! Happy Birthday, James!" I cried out joyfully as my bickering twin blonde siblings joined me at the breakfast table.

"You'd think we'd be allowed to skip school on our birthday of all days." James grumbled, yawning hugely.

Amber rolled her eyes and shoved him away from her a little. "Your breath is atrocious, James." She said, wrinkling her nose in distaste. I giggled softly behind my hand and Amber smirked. "And thank you, Sofia. I, for one, am looking forward to going to school today. Our friends are sure to bring us a few presents to open. Seventeen is a nice milestone and certainly worth celebrating."

James perked up at the mention of presents and seemed to dig into breakfast with a little more gusto than usual. "Yeah. Too bad our Birthday Ball isn't being held until next week." He added, mouth full. Amber looked away, wide-eyed and trying not to gag, hating when he did that.

"James, manners!" Our father, King Roland called from the head of the table.

Amber and I shared a slight horrified shudder as James apologized with his mouth still full. He's a great brother, but his dining manners were nothing short of awful. I pitied his future bride a little.

Cedric appeared in a puff of smoke, hummed thoughtfully, wrote something down on parchment with a quill he'd had tucked behind his ear, begrudgingly wished James and Amber a merry birthday, and then disappeared with a wave of his wand and more smoke. I wondered what he was working on. _Maybe another apparition spell…_ I thought curiously. I rather enjoyed my magic classes and was becoming quite adept with wand work. _Maybe he's attempting to teleport further distances. That would be a nice advancement for all magic wielders. Instead of having to travel by horse or flying, that could drastically shorten and ease tiresome journeys. I wonder where Cedric would go? Maybe somewhere he would have to wear more appropriate clothing and not those billowing robes all the time? I wonder what he'd look like in a simple tunic and breeches…_

"Sofia!" I jerked out of my inappropriate thoughts, blushing brightly, as I looked at Amber. Her eyes, the color for which she was named, were narrowed suspiciously at me before they suddenly widened and her mouth popped open in a small 'o.'

_There's no WAY she could know what I was thinking!_ I thought in a panic as I realized I had been staring intently at the spot Cedric had disappeared.

"Amber? What's wrong, darling?" Mother asked worriedly.

"I just had an epiphany. Don't mind me!" Amber said, her voice high and breathy. "Well, we'd better finish eating and catch the carriage to school!" She said cheerfully and smirked at me.

_Uh-oh…_

**A/N:** I'm so TOTALLY blown away by having gotten readers already! Thank you so much for reading/following/reviewing! It means a lot to me. You guys and gals are the reason I bother posting at all. Otherwise this stuff would just sit on my computer gathering cyber-dust cause I usually just write for me.

Remember! This fic is DONE. The chapters are already written. I will be posting every Monday/Wednesday/Friday. LOVE YA!


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** As you may have noticed, I don't delve terribly deep into physical descriptions because, for the most part, you all generally know what everybody looks like. I've just aged them to adulthood. Plus, I'm more about the story and fluff and this is a SUPER FLUFFY fic.

**New update schedule: **So, I noticed how excited I get when I get a new "Story Update" notification and pointed it out to my husband. He said, "Why don't you post every day? You're finished with it, yeah? Why make them wait?" I didn't have a good answer so I capitulated. Every day you shall receive a new chapter. ;) Thank my hubby.

I was dreading stepping into the carriage but I had no excuse not to. Being unusually chivalrous, James helped first Amber and then myself into the carriage before climbing up and sitting to chat with the driver as he normally would. I rifled through my book bag in an attempt to appear busy but Amber merely sat primly and stared at me, the smirk never once leaving her pretty face.

_Her pretty face that I'd very much like to avoid at the moment._ I thought in rising panic as she snatched my bag from me. "Amber!" I complained.

She leaned forward and said loud enough to be heard over the rushing wind but not loud enough for our brother to hear: "You're smitten."

I froze, my heart stopped beating a moment, and my breath caught painfully in my throat. It took a minute, and my lungs needed to process some oxygen first, but I goggled and gasped. "_What_?!"

"You, sweet Sofia, have a _thing_ for our magically inclined employee." She giggled and James turned back to look at us, his golden brow arched in curious amusement. Shaking his head, he continued his conversation with our driver.

Stuttering a moment, I finally managed to say, "Thing? A _thing_? _What_ thing? There's no… _thing_." I denied adamantly, feeling more vocally inept than I have since I was a child.

"Oh," Amber snickered behind her hand, "there is _definitely_ a _thing_. And you've got it _bad_." Before I could continue to wow her with my vernacular, she continued. "There is nothing wrong with being attracted to an older gentleman. And you could certainly do worse than Cedric." She said and frowned in thought. I knew she was referring to that nasty old lecher Duke who offered to marry her last month. Thankfully, Father declined politely.

My eyes widened as the truth of her words sunk in. _I'm… attracted… to Cedric? I'm _attracted_ to Cedric. I'm attracted to _Cedric! _Oh, my goodness!_ My face went from flushed to pale to flushed in a matter of a minute and I was suddenly dizzy.

"Breathe, Sof! It's okay!" Amber said, taking my hand and patting it in comfort. "Really, it's okay. I mean, it's not like you have to marry for title. That's a thing of the past. Mother and Father would never make us marry someone we didn't love… Sof? Sofia? _Breathe_!" She squealed and shook me.

I took in great gasping gulps of air and James looked back again in worry. "Are you two alright back there?"

"Fine!" Amber chirped and waved a hand at him dismissively. He grumbled but ignored us for the rest of the flight, for which I was grateful.

"Why would you even _say_ that?!" I hissed quietly in horror.

"What?" She asked, frowning in confusion. "You _are_ fine, if a tad overdramatic."

"No, not that! Why would you say lo-_love_?" I ended in a whisper.

She smiled softly in understanding and hugged me, which caught me off guard. Hugs weren't unheard of between us, but they were rare enough that I almost never saw them coming. "There's nothing wrong with being in love." She murmured in my ear. "Think about it, sister dear. You are always trying to get a reaction from him, you stare at the spots he disappears from for long moments, and, tell me honestly, who is the last person on your mind before you fall asleep?"

She pulled back to look at me and tucked a stray lock of wavy chestnut hair that escaped from my braid behind my ear in a motherly way. "I- I- I- oh, my." I swallowed thickly. _I often fall asleep thinking of him. His warm hands on my shoulders when he bumps into me or physically moves me out of his way, the cadence of his speech when he's flustered or excited, his inky black hair with the two strange locks of white in the front I'm told were from a spell gone wrong in his youth._ She was right. My heart thundered in my chest as I processed this and I realized that whenever he smiled, I was happy. Whenever he seemed upset (not from my constant badgering), I became solemn.

The day proceeded as though a dream and I in a trance. The flight home was briefer than usual, it seemed. James rushed out to show our parents his new treasures from our school fellows, leaving a concerned Amber alone with me while the driver aided the stable boy with our steeds.

"Sofia, are you alright, sweetie?" Amber asked, helping me down from the carriage and aiding me to straighten my gown.

"What do I _do_?!" I blurted, my blue eyes wide with fear and trepidation.

Amber sighed with an unusually soft smile. "What do you _want _to do?" She asked and I frowned, thoughtful, as we slowly walked towards the castle entrance with our arms linked. "Do you want anything done about it?" I nodded after a moment. "Okay. Well, first things first. We throw him off balance and get him to notice you. Stop saying Mister and just call him by his name." I opened my mouth but she cut me off. "Say his name _properly_."

I smiled a little, my cheeks red. _Well, it's a start._

**A/N: **Is the new decided update schedule good with you guys? ;3 Love you guys!

_**Blood Everlasting**_


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** *yawn* Oy vey, I do not like waking up at O'dark hundred. *stretches* But lucky for you guys, that means an earlier than usual morning update... even if it's only by about an hour. ENJOY!

I spent the next couple of days practicing saying his name correctly in the privacy of my own room before and after school. I had no idea what I would say to him but I promised myself whatever it was, it would be honest and heartfelt. So distracted was I, that I manage to twist my ankle one day during school, embarrassing myself to no end.

The night before my sibling's birthday celebration found me unable to sleep. I decided to forgo calling an escort, wearing a simple blue silk chemise as the weather was pleasantly warm, and took a walk in the castle gardens. Well, I suppose a 'limping walk' in the gardens would be more accurate.

Fingering the amulet about my throat, I wondered if I might come across any of the nocturnal animals I'd befriended over the last year. Most had either died or migrated elsewhere for the season but there was one I knew would still be around and, if I wasn't mistaken, just waking up.

I stepped lightly into the hedge-maze, careful of my ankle as I made my way to the oak tree at its center, listening for the gentle hoots of the little old screech owl. "Good evening, Sofia."

I smiled at her voice. "Good evening, Lily. Are you just waking up?"

"No." She poked her head out of her hole in the tree and blinked a couple of times at me. "You cannot sleep again." She stated rather than asked.

I sighed and smiled, offering my arm as a perch to bring her closer to me. She gently hopped onto me, careful of her sharp talons, and continued to hop adorably up my arm to rest at my shoulder. She nuzzled me and began grooming a little. "No, I really can't."

"I have fed this eve. Talk to this old screech. What is troubling you, my dear?" she stretched out one of her small wings to pat the side of my head fondly.

Smiling again, I sat on the bench beneath the great oak and told her of my recent revelation of love and that I didn't know if I'd find sleep easily at all any time soon. "I'm nervous. I've always been such a pest to him and I'm ten or eleven years his junior… I don't know that he'll ever see me as anything more than the annoying-little-peasant-girl-turned-princess-out-o f-sheer-luck."

"You are sure this is love? Not just an infatuation?" Lily asked wisely and I swallowed thickly.

"I kind of wish it _was_ merely an infatuation. Then I could let go and not fear for my heart." Lily pat me with her wing again.

"Well, I'm just a little old owl, but I've been around a while and I've seen my share of human romance blossom and fizzle. The one thing I _can_ tell you is: be true to yourself and be honest with him when the time is right. I cannot guarantee he will feel the same but I _can_ promise that there is _no_ possibility of anything between you two if you never tell him. At least, if Wormwood is anything to go by." She chirped and hooted in amusement.

"You're friends with Wormwood? Cedric's raven?" I asked in surprise.

"Mm-hm. And according to the old chap, Cedric is so focused on his magic and creating new spells right now that he may not… what was the term… that he may not come up for air before he drowns. Terrible saying, that." She commented and I nodded with a small frown.

Then I smiled. "Thank you, Lily. I feel a little better. I think I'll try and sleep now."

"Goodnight, princess. Do come back and let me know if anything happens." She said and hopped off my shoulder, gliding a little ways away before fully taking flight and flying off. I limped slowly back toward the scullery entrance before making my way through the familiar darkened hallways.

"Oof!" I yelped, and closed my eyes tightly, waiting for my bottom to hit the stone floor.

"What are you doing wandering the halls this time of night?" Cedric grumbled, his large warm hands gripping my forearms firmly but not painfully.

"I- I- I can't sleep." I murmured, gripping his forearms in return, regaining my balance.

"Next time, perhaps you should consider warm milk." He muttered bitingly.

My hands gripped him tighter as I blushed in embarrassment. His dark eyes widened before he let go of my arms. I slowly released his and stepped back. "Escort me to my chambers?" I blurted in request. "Please?" I added softly when he seemed too shocked to speak.

He stammered a moment before sighing. "Very well, your highness." He said, seeming to regain his own composure, though his voice lacked its usual acid. His eyes darted over me, causing his cheeks to turn slightly pink at my simple, and I suppose slightly provocative, attire. _You couldn't have planned this better._

I must have surprised him when I linked my arm through his, because my periphery showed his head whipping down to stare at our arms and I could see the whites of his eyes without looking at him, signaling wide eyes. "Thank you." I said quietly, my hands comfortably resting at the crook of his elbow, feeling his surprisingly firm muscles on his wiry frame. He wasn't as skinny as his huge robes made him appear. "For catching me before I fell." I clarified when he failed to say anything.

"…you're welcome." He mumbled. I must have been confusing the daylights out of him but I was simply happy he seemed to be noticing me as more than a pest… _I hope._ He was certainly distracted enough not to notice my slight limp.

"And thank you for walking me." I said as we reached my room. Going on instinct, I darted up and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight… Cedric."

"Goodnight…" he replied quietly, his hand raising up to touch his cheek in clear shock. I closed my door, wondering if he noticed I said his name correctly.

_One step at a time, Sofia._ I chastised myself and grinned, snuggling down in my covers. I slept very well, inhaling his unique scent lingering upon my hands and wrists. _Sandalwood and smoke and something uniquely him._ I slept very well, indeed.

**A/N:** Oo la la! Things are actually starting to move forward. *waggles brows* But poor Sofia. Driven to distraction and a twisted ankle. Those are never fun. Let me know what you guys think! *loves*

_**Blood**_


	5. Chapter 4

**PLEASE READ! A/N: **I feel as though I must remind everyone that this is an A/U. No hidden schemes. No huge obstacles. This is a fluffy HEA that I wrote for my own amusement. Sofia is 18. James and Amber are 17. Cedric is a little over a decade older. I promise, things will be explained as you read on.

I absolutely ADORE those of you who have reviewed. You guys are the bread and butter of this site. Even if it is something as simple as a "Good job!" The smallest of statements can make the biggest of differences. On that note, _**Naomi**_, your review seriously just made my day. Thank you. I squealed and bounced around for a bit and my husband likened me to a bunny in a blender. Lol ;3 In regards to your adoration of James, I thought I might mention that I _do_ have a James/Sofia story in the works. It might be a while before I start posting because I hate to leave someone hanging while I wait for plot bunnies to finish the story in my head. So, once I'm finished (like I am with this one) I shall begin posting. Not sure if it will be a multi-chap or just a REALLY LONG one shot. Only time (and evil, evil plot bunnies) will tell.

* * *

"This is a _perfect_ dress for you!" Amber explained as I gaped from inside her cavernous closet.

"That's too… too… too grown _up_ for me!" I exclaimed, eyeing the maroon, red, and black lacey gown feeling incredibly intimidated.

She laughed and thrust it into my arms before following me into my rooms and gleefully watching as Marcy helped cram me into the form-fitting and bust-accentuating gown. "Face it, Sof. You _are_ an adult. You're a year older than James and I and that dress makes you look gorgeous and alluring."

"But I don't _want_ to look alluring!" I growled as the corset was tightened almost to the point of crushing my ribcage. "Too… tight… Marcy…" I gasped. She apologized and set it comfortably for me. I took a deep breath without wincing and smiled gratefully at her before she bustled off to complete her other duties.

"Cedric is going to be there." Amber cut me off in a sing song voice before I could even speak again. My mouth snapped shut with an audible click. "And I happen to know that he really likes these colors together."

I groaned. She giggled, knowing she'd won. I looked her over and smiled a little. I _did_ like making her happy. "You look beautiful." I commented as she fussed with my hair. She was wearing a pale pink gown with lots of dark pink embroidery and white lace. She looked almost ethereal. Her long golden hair was piled on top of her head in a complicated up-do that simply boggled the mind.

"I know." She said simply, shrugging carelessly. She knew she was lovely and was surprisingly less conceited with each passing year. "I think we'll leave your hair down since you've kept it in nothing but braids since you were ten. I'll French braid the sides here… and here… and add this garnet encrusted comb from my collection…" she hummed and dragged out words as she worked, both annoying and amusing me.

"You've been planning this since last week, haven't you?" I deadpanned.

She merely hummed a cheerful little tune and avoided answering me. Which was essentially an answer in and of itself.

An hour later, the party had begun and I was already regretting letting Amber dress me as I turned down yet another offer to dance. Thankfully, my excuse was legitimate so the guilt I would normally feel if I tried to bow out wasn't making its appearance. My ankle was still a bit tender; I genuinely did not want to push my luck. Though I was an excellent dancer thanks to our schooling, I was still quite clumsy and I didn't particularly fancy breaking anything.

Amber finished her waltz, quickly abandoning her all-too-hopeful partner and came to sit with me a moment. "How's your foot?"

"Ankle."

"Whatever."

"It's fine." I chuckled. "Having fun?"

"Ooooo, skads." She said sarcastically. "Hugo, with the perpetually hopeful puppy-dog eyes, keeps trying to find ways to stand closer than is proper." She eyed me speculatively before smiling. "Cedric will be here when they bring out the cake." She looked at her nails, examining them with a sly smirk. "I happened to catch him in a good mood the other day so I asked that he use one of his performing spells for the party. He agreed. Once he's cast it, I'll invite him to stay and enjoy himself. You'll have your chance to catch his attention in about," she paused as the clock chimed the hour, "thirty seconds." She finished in a whisper and ran off.

My heart galloped in my chest as I was suddenly attacked with nervousness. Butterflies danced about in my belly and my hands shook slightly. _Calm down, calm down, calm down._ I repeated over and over. Once I felt my breath come under control, my heart beat followed suit, but nothing seemed to dissipate the butterflies. Gulping quietly, I walked with a slight limp, grateful when a friend of mine took my elbow and aided me. The beautiful and delicious looking cake was wheeled in.

I gasped when Cedric appeared with more pomp and circumstance than usual. Instead of the usual puff of smoke and occasional cough, he appeared with a crack of thunder and showers of sparks in reds and blues. My mouth went suddenly dry and I barely kept my eyes from bugging out. He was dressed in black and white in almost regal finery; black breeches, shiny black shoes, a crisp white shirt with a black vest, and his billowing black robes… which were undone in the front to reveal all of this. The only thing I was disappointed to see were the black and white gloves that covered his beautiful hands.

_Can hands be beautiful?_ I thought momentarily distracted before smiling. _Of course they can, silly. You find nearly everything about this man beautiful._ My thoughts focused solely on him once more as he cast spell after spell, entertaining the party-goers with magical delights and seeming to revel in the attention and praise. I watched as he finished up, spoke with Amber, and nodded, almost smiling. My face clouded with confusion as he walked toward the ballroom balcony.

Looking at Amber, she darted her eyes from me to where Cedric had disappeared a few times before mouthing: "Go. After. Him."

Eyes widening, I slipped away unnoticed, limping a little as I made my way to the terrace doors. I quietly opened them, took a deep breath, and stepped outside.

* * *

**A/N: **Cliffie, sorry! I hate those personally so I may just post the next chapter a little later today! Maybe. I don't know. It depends on if my stupid internet keeps giving me issues. *grumble, grumble*Stupid broken wi-fi*grumble, grumble* Anyhoodles, R&R if ya feel like it! *loves*

_**Blood**_


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Alright! You can has another chapter! *grins*

* * *

The night was chillier than I thought it would be, giving me goosebumps and making me shiver slightly. At least the sky was clear, the stars and waxing moon giving just enough light to bathe all it touched in a pretty silvery glow. Cedric was nowhere to be found and my heart skipped a beat in disappointment, wondering if he had indeed foregone the party for his own company.

I looked back toward the party with a sigh and shook my head. No. I needed a few moments to myself. A few moments of peace. I limped away from the doors so no one would look over and see me, then leaned on the railing with a look of sad amusement. Not ten seconds later, I heard a soft hoot and a low caw. Looking up, I smiled. Lily and Wormwood were flying together and seemed to notice me. They alighted on the railing.

"Good evening, Sofia."

I smiled softly. "Good evening, Lily." I turned and offered a kind smile to Wormwood. "Good evening, Wormwood."

"Evening, Princess." He grumbled, so like his master. I stroked Lily's head and chest the way she liked and she sighed happily, Wormwood watching us curiously. "Does… does that feel good?" he asked hesitantly.

Lily hooted a chuckle, nodding. "Oh, yes. It's ever so nice."

I looked to Wormwood happily and offered to stroke his feathers. "May I?"

He hopped a little closer, hemmed and hawed, before saying, "Alright." I giggled and stroked his feathers as gently as I had with Lily's and with great care. "Oh! Oh, I see…" He sighed and leaned into my touch. "That's lovely." He sighed again and began grooming himself when I finished. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Wormwood." I paused a moment, biting my lip, knowing he'd be aware of Cedric's whereabouts. Before I could ask, Lily spoke again.

"Sweet Sofia, why are you out here and not enjoying the party? Did it bore you terribly?" Lily asked her eyes darting all around.

"What? Oh, no! I wasn't bored. It's lovely in there! I just… well…" I blushed. "I saw Cedric come out here and slipped out after him. I… I wanted to talk to him."

"About what we discussed last night?" Lily prodded.

I blushed darker but smiled. "Yes."

"Last night?" Wormwood asked curiously.

"Oh, um," I stammered a moment and figured, _Why not?_ "I sort of came to a realization about him last week. You know how I… how I always mispronounce his name and am always lingering in the foyer and halls where he ends up knocking into me?"

Wormwood snorted and rolled his eyes. "Of _course_ I do. He gets terribly annoyed and gripes about it under his breath while he works… except last night." He stared at me then and I could see his amusement. "Something about blue being his new favorite color?" He hedged and I know my face was flaming then. But when I really thought about it, that was a good thing.

"Well, I _did_ bump into him last night." I admitted. "I wonder if he even noticed I said his name correctly?" I pondered aloud.

"Oh, he noticed." Wormwood cawed out a brief laugh.

"I'm going to just be blunt, then." I said, straightening my shoulders. Wormwood cocked his head to the side, waiting for me to continue. "Does he know how I feel about him?"

Lily hooted softly and jerked her head to the side. Before I could turn and look where she motioned, Wormwood laughed again. "I think he's starting to figure it out." He flew off suddenly, Lily hot on his tail.

"What- where are you- OH! Cedric!" I squeaked out. He had placed a hand on my shoulder causing me to jump. I winced and leaned over. "Oh, my ankle." I hissed as I put too much pressure on it.

"Are you alright?" Cedric asked softly and I vaguely wondered where his robes were, not that I was complaining.

"I twisted my ankle a couple of days ago and it's still not fully healed." I gasped when he lifted me into his arms and carried me easily to the bench. _Well, that was certainly a surprise!_ I thought as I reluctantly released my hold from around his neck.

"How did I not notice last night?" He murmured, probably to himself. He knelt in front of me and I felt my face heat in yet another blush. "May I see your injured ankle?" He asked cautiously. I nodded and lifted it carefully out from under my dress for his inspection. Gently, he removed my slipper and unwrapped the bandage. Cedric sighed as he saw it, looking up at me with a small frown. "If you'd told me, I could have healed it for you." He softly admonished. "At the very least, you should be resting with it elevated, not cavorting about at this silly party."

I stared down at my hands clasped tightly in front of me. "But I _wanted_ to come. Amber and James are very important to me. I love them and I think that their birth is worth celebrating."

He looked at me strangely a moment before pulling his wand from inside his sleeve. "_Integro_." He murmured, a small soft purple light leaving the tip of his wand and swirling around my injured ankle. After a moment of gentle warmth, the pain and swelling were gone. He healed it. "That should do it."

After putting my slipper back on for me, he rose and helped me to my feet. I gently put pressure on it and was delighted that it truly was healed. "Thank you, Cedric!" I exclaimed happily, twirling once before giving him a tight hug. I backed away and his face was almost as red as mine.

"You're very welcome… Sofia." He said and my eyes shot wide. I had never, and I mean _never_, heard him say my name before. My name had never sounded better.

I smiled coyly at him and realized something. He must have heard me speaking to his raven and Lily. I decided to take Lily's original advice and be honest. I didn't want to just blurt that I loved him. I needed to ease into it for both our sakes. "You look very handsome this evening. I rarely see you out of your robes."

"I- what? Oh. Thank you. You look," his eyes raked over me and widened a little, his Adam's apple bobbing quick and hard as he swallowed, "you look beautiful." He breathed.

_Thank you, Amber! _I thought happily, smiling brightly at him. "Thank you. Are you going to stay for the party?"

"I don't know. I don't particularly fancy watching a bunch of adolescents bounce and bop about while I sit idly and drink subtly spiked punch." He said frowning.

I chuckled behind my hand. "That was a rather unflattering, thought apt, description." I said and the corner of his mouth lifted in an amused smirk. _Oh, my. He must do that more often._ I thought as my heart fluttered. "In that case," I began and stepped rather close to him, "would you fancy a walk in the gardens with me?"


	7. Chapter 6

"Tell me EVERYTHING!" Amber demanded the next morning. I hadn't returned to the party at all and had practically floated to my bed on cloud nine.

"Well," I yawned obnoxiously on purpose, hoping it might deter her… to no avail. Sighing, I started over, "Well, he didn't want to come back in to the party so I blurted out an offer to walk with me around the gardens." Amber giggled and I shoved her off of me. This wasn't exactly how I wanted to wake up and I was a little miffed that she interrupted my dream before it got to the good part. I yawned hugely and rolled my eyes as she urged me to continue, making herself comfortable on my bed. "He offered me his arm like a gentleman and we walked together through the garden and a little into the hedge maze."

"Did you _kiss_?!" She nearly screamed and I crossed my eyes, hiding my head beneath my pillow.

"No." I said, muffled by the cloth and feathers.

"Well, _why not_?" She demanded, pulling the pillow off me.

"Amber, for goodness sake, couldn't you have brought a tea service if you were planning on making this much of a nuisance of yourself?" I whined and stretched. She grabbed my face with one hand and turned it. Sure enough, in my sitting area, was a tea service complete with a small breakfast offering for two. "Oh, you _are_ a dear. You're forgiven." I said happily as I slipped out of bed and followed her to the comfortable settee.

"Alright," Amber began, adjusting her nightgown and robe before pouring us both a cup of tea, "so, you two walked arm in arm in the moonlit gardens. Did you talk? Did you canoodle under the oak tree? _What?_" She demanded.

I chuckled, taking a bite of toast and marmalade, taking my time and making her squirm impatiently. After I washed it down with some tea, I began again. "We walked in silence for a time, neither of us really knowing what to say, so, I found a topic we _both_ enjoyed."

"Magic and wand work?" Amber asked curiously.

I nodded. "Yes. I asked about his travel spell and he spoke of it eagerly and in great detail. It was utterly fascinating. He seemed both surprised and pleased when I asked questions about the particulars, like the wand movements and whether or not he would request designated areas for appearing. When I told him I was happy for him and proud of him, he got this strange look on his face before smiling brightly and placing his hand over mine." I clasped my hands to my chest and sighed dreamily.

Amber smiled, happy for me, and urged me to continue again. "Then what?"

"Well, after that, we spoke about anything that came to mind and I think we really got to know one another. I think I'm even more in love with him than I was before. Does that make any sense?"

"Yes. And I think it's sweet." Amber said. "What did he think of your dress?" She asked slyly.

I blushed and grinned. "He liked it. I caught him staring a time or twenty." I joked and we giggled together. "Oh! That reminds me, he healed my ankle, too." We spoke a little more about that before I continued on. Amber was always impatient to 'get to the good stuff,' as she liked to put it. "Well, your party was still in full swing but I was tired. I asked him to escort me to my chambers."

"Oh, my." She joked, waggling her eyebrows.

"Oh, _stop_." I groaned. "He was a perfect gentleman. When we reached my door, we both hesitated. I thanked him for a lovely evening and he bowed, kissing my hand." That was when we both let our teenaged years show by bouncing and squealing together. I didn't mention that I was in such a daze that I closed my door on the dress like an idiot. I was stuck there until I was sure he'd left so I could open the door and free myself. Yeah, that was not exactly a shining moment for me.

"What now?" Amber asked and I had to wonder the same thing.

"I'm not sure. I'm sure we're moving forward and he seems to like me, so I'm going to make any excuse I can to bump into him and speak with him… I guess that's it for now." I said wistfully and shrugged.

Amber grinned and called for someone to collect the service after we'd finished. "I think things are moving along splendidly. James is sleeping in but you and I have a meeting with Mother and Father after lunch. I'm not sure what it's about but they seem excited. I hope it's not another marriage offer." She groaned and rolled her eyes.

I giggled. "I don't know, but it can't be _that_ bad."

But, _oh_, how wrong I was.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, loves, we're in the second half. Five more chapters and this is done. ;3 Hopefully my next story will be finished by then. I won't start posting until then cause I hate to leave people hangin. I love this chapter because it was so much fun to delve a little extra into the dynamics that Sofia and Amber share at this point in their lives. Hopefully you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. This is sort of how my bff and I were in high school. Neither of us were really morning people but we could definitely wake early and bother the crap out of the other for information when we wanted it. *sighs* It's been a while and let's leave it at that. Lol. Anyhoodles. See you tomorrow morning, loverlies.

_**Blood**_


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N:** I am literally running out the door in thirty seconds. BYYYEEEEE!

* * *

"_WHAT_?!" Amber and I shrieked in unison.

"There have been a handful of proposals of marriage for each of you." Father repeated.

"And you told them: _No_, right?" Amber demanded. I found myself nodding emphatically, agreeing with her.

We were in the throne room with a handful of guards scattered about, a couple maids going about their business, and Cedric standing stock still off to the side.

Mother spoke calmly and sweetly. "Girls, you're both of age and we'd never force you into a loveless marriage, but we thought it important for you both to start _thinking_ about it. Which is why your father and I agree that you should look over the proposals and at least consider them."

Amber and I looked at one another with equal looks of distaste. My eyes darted over to Cedric and I could see that he had his wand in a death grip and his hand was shaking slightly. That helped me to find my voice. "I find it highly rude and a bit silly for someone to propose to us _through_ our parents. I mean, do we even _know_ any of these men? Why would somebody want to marry someone they don't know? It's barbaric!" I exclaimed and then clapped a hand over my mouth. Everyone was staring at me in shock. I usually never argued or fought back when my parents brought things up.

But this… no. This was just too much. I looked around and saw that the guards were watching with interest, as were the maids. My eyes landed on Cedric and he seemed surprised, like my parents… only he smiled at me before turning his head away. _That's a good sign, right?_ I hoped.

"W-well, Sofia. I'm afraid that's just the way it's done for most people in our positions." Father stammered, still quite taken aback at my outburst. "At least read over these proposals, okay?" He smiled at me as I sighed.

"Very well. But don't be disappointed when I send out a resounding "No" to the lot of them." I said stubbornly. My heart was set on Cedric. I just hoped his was set on me.

That night, I wandered from my room, putting off reading those blasted proposals. _Why those? Why now? I've just learned my heart's desire and now I'm being forced to consider other 'options?' Ugh!_

"This is ridiculous!" I grumbled to Lily.

"Well, why didn't you tell them you're already in love with someone?" she asked curiously from her perch on a low hanging branch in front of me.

"Because Cedric was standing _right there_!" I whined and ran a frustrated hand through my hair. "He doesn't deserve to hear it in a roundabout way like that! And I certainly don't need an audience when I tell him! What if he didn't return my feelings? I'd be humiliated and devastated! _Then _I'd have to look through those ruddy proposals anyway and do it while brokenhearted…"

If owls had eyebrows and could raise them, she'd be doing it right about now. "You are not acting yourself, dear." I sighed and slumped to the bench. "You truly love him?" She asked.

"Yes." I whispered, head down.

"You want to be with him?"

"Always."

"Then tell him. Here is your chance. He's coming this way." She said and flew off.

My heart was suddenly in my throat and I looked around wildly for a place to hide. I could have just run off into the maze but it was getting late and I didn't want to risk getting lost. Before I could even stand and bolt, Cedric rounded the corner and froze, staring at me a few seconds in surprise before smiling hesitantly.

"Good evening, princess." He said softly.

"G-good evening, Cedric." I replied and couldn't help but smile back at him. "Would you care to join me?" I asked, patting the bench.

He nodded and sat next to me, probably closer than was proper, but I didn't mind. "How are you this evening?" He asked softly, seeming to know I was a little troubled.

"Honestly?" I asked him and he nodded. "I'm nervous and scared and upset and excited and hopeful… all at the same time." We were both quiet for a time. "I don't know how to handle it."

"Is it… is it about the marriage proposals?" he asked and made a face as though he tasted something bitter.

"Well, that would be part of what I'm scared about and completely what I'm upset about." I hedged a little.

"What about the nervousness, excitement, and hope?" he asked curiously, seeming pleased with my prior answer.

"Well…" I swallowed thickly and turned to face him fully. "I think it best if I just take my chances and say it." I said, my voice soft and husky from the strain of my nerves.

"Sofia?" He asked, his voice as soft as mine.

"I haven't even looked at those proposals because I'm already in love with someone." I blurted. He looked like he'd just been sucker-punched and the fear bubbled up in my belly.

"I see." He said and looked away. "Well, the King and Queen should be pleased." He muttered and sighed, turning to smile tightly at me. "I wish you the best."

I frowned and took his hands in mine before he could stand and leave, knowing that I'd already botched it up. He didn't realize I'd meant him. "Cedric, do you understand I mean _you_? I'm trying to tell you that I love you."

He froze and searched my face intently. "Sofia?" He asked quietly. "Truly?"

"With all of my heart. I've fancied you for years, but only recently realized that I'm in love with you." I waited with bated breath for him to reply.

"You love me?" He asked again, his voice completely awed. I nodded and squeezed his hands tightly. "You _love_ me." He breathed before smiling so brightly, my breath was taken away. He suddenly pulled me tight against him, wrapping his arms around me. Finally, _finally_, he said the words I'd been hoping and praying he'd say. "I love you, too, Sofia."

My heart was full as I wrapped my arms around him in return. "Oh, Cedric!" I said joyfully. His arms tightened around me before he pulled back a little. I smiled happily up at him, gasping a little when he leaned down and captured my lips in s sweet and gentle kiss. _My first kiss!_ When we pulled back from one another, we both had silly smiles plastered over our faces. "I don't think I've ever been this happy before." I admitted and snuggled back into his arms.

"Nor I." he murmured.

Later, after we spoke until nearly midnight, we parted at my door with a sweet kiss, a fond goodnight, and readied ourselves to speak to my parents the next day. I was a little nervous to see how they'd react.


	9. Chapter 8

"You _have_ to look at this! He must be out of his bloody _mind_ to think that I'd marry him!" Amber ranted, bursting into my room the next morning, waking me up. Early. _Again_. I was not pleased.

"Oh, Amber, you know I love you, but if you don't let me go back to sleep, I'll slip you a sleeping potion when you least expect it." I grumbled, rolling over and pulling my blankets over my head. The bed dipped where she climbed up and under with me.

"But I got a marriage proposal from HUGO!" She wailed and put her arm over me to bury her face on my shoulder.

I yawned at pat her head awkwardly. "Why is that a big deal?" I queried sleepily. "Or a surprise, for that matter?" I started drifting off when I heard her yawn.

"I suppose it's not a real surprise now that I think about it… but the thought is so… so… I don't know! I just couldn't help but react." I rolled onto my stomach and could feel her messing about with my hair. "Sorry to have roused you like that. Can I sleep in here for a bit? Maybe I won't have nightmares of parchment and proposals chasing me."

"Mm-hm." I mumbled as she kept braiding my hair. It felt so nice that I fell back asleep quite easily. I awoke a little later to Amber's giggling. "How long have I been out?"

"Oh, only about an hour. It's almost time for us to go down to breakfast. We have school today." She said and got up with a big smile. "Did you know you talk in your sleep?" She asked and I felt my face flame.

"Wh-what? I do? Oh gods, what did I say?" I asked in embarrassment.

"Well…" she drew the word out and giggled again. "You snuggled me a lot and I suppose you must have been dreaming about having a conversation with Cedric."

My face darkened further. "What did I say, Amber?" I demanded.

She grinned. "You kept saying that you love Cedric and are so happy you're finally together. Is it true?" She asked suddenly, excited.

Though I was still red in the face, I couldn't help the brilliant smile. "Yes. I told him yesterday and he responded in kind." I said happily. Amber pulled me to my feet and we bounced excitedly together. "He loves me!" I squealed and she spun me around, sputtering as the braid she made hit her in the face. I laughed and she eventually joined me.

"So, now you have a valid reason to tell the suitors to sod off." She stated, happy for me. "Did you even _look_ at the proposals?"

I shook my head, biting my bottom lip. "Should I have?"

"Normally I would say no, but what if someone from school has put in a bid for your hand? You should at least know in case you have to avoid them for a little while." She said thoughtfully and left to get ready for the day.

I frowned, not liking the idea of avoiding anyone. But I knew she was right, to an extent. I wouldn't have the bravery needed to face someone who wanted to marry me when I was not going to return the feeling. _After all, I love Cedric, and he loves me._ I thought, my giddiness returning. I was very much looking forward to the day despite the negative possibilities of a suitor I knew.

I readied myself for school and breakfast with the family before quickly scanning over the proposals. "Ew." I cringed, noticing I had an offer from that same old lecher Duke that had offered to marry Amber. Two were from men I didn't know, and two were from princes I attended school with. "Oh boy, Amber will _not_ be pleased." I said when I saw one was also from Hugo. The last one was from someone I had not anticipated and my heart fell. He was a school friend and one I hadn't realized would wish to marry me. Prince Zandar.

_I suppose Amber was right. I'll probably have to avoid him._ I walked slowly to breakfast trying to shake my sadness at possibly losing a friend over all this silly marriage business. But as I sat down with my family, I saw Cedric walking by with his nose buried in a book making me smile brightly.

"You seem rather chipper this morning, Sofia. Did you happen to look over those proposals?" Mother asked slyly.

I barely avoided rolling my eyes. "Yes, Mom. I noticed that Hugo not only sent an offer to Amber, but to me, as well."

Hmmm, I'd never seen Amber spit-take before. Baileywick was horrified as he dripped with apple juice. He hurried from the room to dry off and change, James and I giggling hysterically as Amber called out a quick apology before ranting about what a pig Hugo was and how dare he and… well, you get the point.

"Well… I suppose that is a "No" from both of you, then?" Father asked, pursing his lips to keep from laughing.

"With a capital 'N,' no less." I said and Amber nodded, still flushed and glaring.

"Any _actual_ possibilities?" Mother asked hopefully.

"Positively not." Amber said and went back to her breakfast. Mother and Father sighed and looked to one another, trying not to look too amused.

"What about you, Sofia dear?" Father asked.

"Well," I began and caught Cedric's eye, "there was an offer last night that I think would be most acceptable. In fact, I would be delighted to marry him."

"What?!" James asked in shock, his mouth hanging open.

"Oh, really?" Amber asked knowingly with a smirk and a raise of one of her delicate brows.

"That's wonderful, dear! Who is it?" Mother asked all too eagerly.

"Someone I've had my eye on for some time." I said softly and stood, holding a nervous, shaking hand out for Cedric. He moved quickly to stand with me, kissing my hand bravely before standing beside me, his arm placed slightly possessively about my shoulders.

All but Father and Amber looked completely gobsmacked. "Sofia? This is where your heart lies?" Mother asked once she regained her composure.

"Yes." I answered without hesitation. "I've loved him for as long as I can remember and recently had the great joy of truly getting to know him."

"And I her in return." Cedric chimed in gently. "She's more than I could ever wish for." He murmured reverently and my heart turned over in my chest. He kissed my forehead before turning to look at my parents. "With your permission, I would like very much to court and marry Sofia."

"Cedric." Father spoke and eyed him very seriously.

"Your Majesty?"

"Do you love our daughter?" He asked, holding Mother's hand on the tabletop.

"With all that I am. All that I have." Cedric said with great certainty. My breath caught in my throat at his sweet sincerity.

With a brief knowing look between them, Mother and Father responded in unison, "Then you have our permission and our blessing."

Nothing and no one could wipe the smile from my face for the rest of the day. No, the rest of the_ week_. I squealed joyfully and threw my arms happily around Cedric and he held me just as tight. _No, the rest of my _life_._ I thought with a surety I'd never before experienced.

When he released me, I bounded over to my parents and hugged them ecstatically, thanking them over and over. "All we want is your happiness, darling." Mom said softly in my ear. I nodded happily and kissed each of their cheeks.

"I _am_ happy. More than I ever thought I could be." I whispered in her ear. She looked at me and nodded, smiling softly.

"That's good enough for me." She said and I looked behind me at Cedric who was trying to hide his amusement as James glared at him while speaking.

_Ah, the brother speech of 'If you ever hurt her' and blah, blah, blah._ I thought with great affection and amusement. That time I _did _roll my eyes. I was sure if I kept on smiling, my face would start to hurt.

Amber fixed that right quick on the way to school. "So, who else proposed to you?"

_Oh, right. That._


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Sorry for taking so long on this update today. Been SUPER busy. I have kids. Nuff said. So, this chapter is kitschy and kind of "been done A LOT before" but whatever. I wanted a little bit of conflict. Not enough to detour or detract from the story. Just enough to emphasize the depth of Sofia's feelings for Cedric. Hope it came across well. I'm too tired to edit right now so all mistakes are my own... not that they wouldn't be mine had I edited, Lol. There'd just be less, if there's any. Fun times. Okay, I'm rambling pointlessly.

We're in the homestretch, my loves. Couple more chapters and this story is kaput. ENJOY!

* * *

Once at school, Amber promised to give me warning should she run into Zandar. "Or," she began and I wasn't sure I wanted to know, "I could casually bring up how happy I am for you that you're being courted by the man you love."

"What? No! That might hurt his feelings!" I declined immediately.

"Actually, it might save his pride." She said as we walked towards the Academy entrance.

"How do you mean?" I asked in confusion.

"Well, I could just bring it up, casually like I said, and talk about how Mother and Father were going to let you look through some proposals but decided that you didn't need to since you had already given your heart to someone and he to you in return. Then we could all pretend like he never proposed in the first place and you can stay friends." She held her hands out as if to say TA-DAH!

"That… might actually work." I sighed and dropped my head. I didn't like the idea of lying but I really didn't want to hurt his feelings or embarrass him. "Okay. We'll try it." I said more confidently than I felt.

The day and classes progressed normally, the girls still gushing about how much fun the party was. I was surprised when a few even commented about Cedric, stirring feelings inside me I was unfamiliar with.

"Well, he's quite dashing, I think." Liara, Zandar's younger sister, said with a smirk. "Those white locks of hair make him look rather distinguished." She gushed and before I could help myself, I made a noise of discontent. I barely managed to cover it with a cough. Amber couldn't quite hold in her giggles. "Don't you find him attractive, Amber?" She asked curiously.

I narrowed my eyes at her and she cleared her throat to avoid giggling again. "Um, he's not my type." She said highly amused. Before Liara could say something else, Amber continued with a grin. "I happen to know that he's spoken for, though, so you may want to direct your affections elsewhere."

Liara pouted, tossing her short black hair over her shoulder with an indignant huff. "I saw no wedding band. That makes him fair game."

_How in the world is she related to Zandar?!_ I thought in disgust as she essentially said she didn't care about his feelings or mine, though she didn't know it was me. _And how would she know if he wore a wedding band or not? He had gloves on that evening._

Amber wasn't one to hold her tongue, though, and sort of ruined the whole 'we know nothing' ruse we had planned.

"Hah! You can try, but you'll fail miserably." Amber snarked, folding her arms and glaring at Liara.

"Want to bet?"

"Pffft, I know I should totally take that bet because it's a sure thing, but I don't bet on family." Her eyes widened when what she said registered. Very slowly, I found all eyes trained on me.

"_You_?!" Asked Liara and a few of our friends made low noises of amusement at Liara's shock.

I narrowed my eyes, offended and certainly NOT ashamed of my love. "Yes. Just this morning, Cedric asked our parents for my hand. He and I are officially betrothed."

Liara glared at me but I refused to back down. "So, where's the engagement ring?" she demanded.

I flushed, but not in embarrassment. Amber, though, was to my rescue as she snorted and rolled her eyes. "Leave it to you, Liara, to put monetary value on love and cheapen it."

Liara gasped before whirling angrily and storming off, muttering something about her brother and I felt the blood drain from my face. I was not looking forward to a possible confrontation with someone I considered a friend.

"I'm sorry, Sof."

I smiled softly. "Don't be, Amber." I said and squeezed her hand. "I'm not ashamed of it. I love Cedric and he loves me. That joy outshines any sadness I may endure."

Amber giggled and nudged me playfully. "That was sappy, even for you." I laughed with her and was pleasantly surprised as our friends surrounded us to congratulate me.

Later that day, as we readied to climb into our carriage home, Zandar called out to me. I paused, surprised.

"Hi, Zandar. What's the matter?" I asked when I saw his face flush a little.

"Oh, uh, nothing. It's just that Liara… well, my sister said you wanted to speak with me." I frowned in confusion. _What is she playing at…?_ "Something about a proposal?" He hedged, looking (to my horror) hopeful.

Hating myself for doing this, I forced a bright smile which became more genuine as I thought of going home and seeing Cedric. "Oh! Of course! Though you must know I didn't say anything to your sister." I said. He frowned but gave me a curious look anyway. "This morning, Cedric asked my parents for permission to court and marry me. And with my consent, they gave theirs."

Looking altogether startled, Zandar took a step backward. "I… you… um, congratulations?" he said, sounding more like he was asking a question.

"Thanks!" I then frowned curiously. "I wonder why Liara said I wanted to speak with you about it, though… Announcements will be made eventually." I said, though I knew exactly why the vindictive girl did it.

"Yeah… I don't know either. Gotta run! See you, Sofia!" He said and took off as though his feet were on fire.

"That was… yeeeaaaahhh… that was awkward." James said and cringed as I climbed into the carriage.

"Tell me about it." I grumbled and sighed heavily.

"That was nice of you to let him save face, though." I gave James a curious look. "Pretending you knew nothing about the proposal he sent." My face cleared and I nodded in understanding.

"Yeah. It was Amber's suggestion." James smiled proudly at his twin who merely rolled her eyes, as usual. "Let's go home."

* * *

**A/N:** POOR ZANDAR! I feel bad doing that to him and for creating a bitch of a sister for him (if you'll excuse the curse word). Next chapter will have Sofia and Cedric being a little mushy. Like I said in the beginning, this is a SUPER FLUFFY fic and I'm dying for a little extra fluff.

_**Blood**_


	11. Chapter 10

"Heard you had a spot of trouble in school today." Cedric's warm voice swept over me as I sat thinking at my usual spot in the hedge maze beneath the old oak tree. My face lit up as I saw him, getting up and rushing to hug him. "I could certainly get used to this." He admitted softly.

"Good. I'll keep doing it, then." I said through a laugh as he held me close.

"Good." He murmured and kissed the top of my head affectionately. After a moment, he stepped back, took my hand, and led me back to the bench to sit. "Now, are you going to tell me what happened?"

I grimaced and looked away. "Amber?" I guessed.

"James, actually. But I'm assuming he found out from Amber." Cedric admitted and gently turned my face to look at him.

"Well, Amber had a rather good plan in regards to the school mates who had sent marriage proposals." He merely raised a brow, though I could see the displeasure at the mention of other suitors. "She said we would pretend as if they had never been sent," I smirked and nudged him at his sudden smile, "but I should have known from the start that she wouldn't be able to contain herself. Especially once she saw Hugo." We both chuckled, having remembered her sputtering, raging outburst this morning.

"I think I would have actually enjoyed seeing her give him a proper verbal dressing down." Cedric admitted. I giggled and nodded.

"It was rather funny. I felt bad, though, when we found out he hadn't sent either proposal." Cedric gave me an incredulous look. "I know, I know. It definitely seems like something he would do, but apparently he hadn't sent any proposals to anyone so his parents began for him."

"That sounds particularly humiliating." Cedric hummed thoughtfully, trying not to smirk.

"Oh, it was. I actually feel bad for the poor fellow. Especially since he has received a couple of letters of acceptance from princesses he doesn't even know." I tried not to giggle again. Really.

"What about with the other young man who sent a letter?" Cedric hedged after a moment, looking a little unsure.

I couldn't have that, so I leaned up and kissed his cheek. "James?" I asked, double checking. Cedric looked a tad sheepish but nodded nevertheless. I sighed before answering. "Well, it was from Prince Zandar… I suppose I should start from the beginning." Another sigh. "Liara, Zandar's younger sister, upset both Amber and myself earlier."

"How so?" he prodded when I wasn't very forthcoming.

I pursed my lips with a frown before answering. "At first, it was nothing bad. We were all speaking about the birthday party and she happened to mention you."

"Me? Whatever for?" he asked in confusion.

I smiled. "She said she thought you rather attractive. I must have made a face because I made Amber laugh. Liara asked Amber if she agreed and Amber said you weren't her type while trying not to laugh looking at me while _I_ tried to keep a straight face." Cedric's eyes were wide in surprise, but I could see the underlying amusement at the situation. "Liara was about to say something else but Amber cut her off and waved a dismissive hand saying that you were already spoken for and suggested that she direct her affections elsewhere."

"I'm guessing that wasn't the end of it if you are still so upset about it?"

I sighed yet again and squeezed his hand. "I didn't mind that she found you attractive, too. She'd be blind not to." I ignored his derisive snort, not addressing his self-deprecation. "What bothered me was her next comment."

"Well?" He had to prod again and I couldn't hide my scowl.

"She said that she didn't see a wedding band so that made you fair game; like you were a possession to be gained instead of a person with thoughts and feelings of your own. It made me mad… and, if I'm being honest, a little scared." I couldn't look him in the eye after that.

"Sofia-" he began softly.

"I mean, what do I really have to offer? I'm not a _real_ princess. I wasn't _born_ into this. I just happened to get lucky when my mother married a king. And without this amulet, I wouldn't even be able to speak to animals." I didn't let him get a word in edgewise. "But you… you're a handsome, talented sorcerer from a long line of powerful sorcerers. Shouldn't you… shouldn't you be courting someone as equally magically inclined and powerful?" I finally looked up at him, tears swimming in my eyes, blurring my vision.

His shocked face slowly melted to one of adoration, causing my breath to hitch and my tears to fall. He cupped my face in his large, warm hands, wiping my tears away with his thumbs. "You, Sofia, have much to offer." I tried to deny it but he continued on. "You may not have been born into royalty, but King Roland _chose_ your mother, not just as his wife, but to be Queen of Enchancia. And, in turn, chose _you_ to be one of its princesses. No, without the amulet, you would not be able to talk to animals. But your kind heart is why the amulet granted you that power in the first place. You can speak to them because you _deserve_ to be able to. You are beautiful inside and out and I am still coming to terms with the miracle of you loving me."

I threw my arms around his neck, unable to contain myself, and kissed him hard, surprising both of us. "I do love you, Cedric. So much." I said against his lips and kissed him again, pouring as much of my feelings into it as I could.

A few moments later had us curled up with one another, sharing the rest of our day. Including the awkward confrontation with Zandar before I came home. Cedric spoke, a little confused, about Wormwood spending a lot of time with a small screech owl. I giggled at that and explained to him about the friendship between Lily and Wormwood.

Dinner that evening was rather nice, my parents having invited Cedric and Wormwood to join us. It was a surprisingly comfortable affair with plenty of stories and lots of laughter. Cedric even shared the story about why his hair is white in the front. The speculation about him accidentally electrocuting himself as a child was spot on. He was working on a lightning spell at age seven, botched it, and gave himself one nasty shock, leaving many people to believe he was much older when he was only a teenager. Turned out he was twelve years older than me… but that didn't matter. Father was thirteen years older than Mother, so even if it _had _been a point of contention, they had no room to argue.

Before I fell asleep, a paper bird (it looked like an origami dove) flew in through my open window and settled on my breast. "What in the world?" I breathed in wonder as it rose a little and slowly unraveled to reveal a note. _"Dearest Sofia,"_ I read aloud, my heart galloping in my chest, _"I hope this note finds you well… well, I hope it finds you at all. I'm testing a new spell and thought you might like to know I'm thinking about you. As usual._

"_If you _have_ found this, or rather if it finds you, please respond and it will fold itself and fly back to me when you finish. Love, Cedric._ Oh, how sweet and so clever!" I exclaimed grabbing a quill from my writing desk. I wrote my reply quickly and watched in amazed amusement as it folded itself up and flew off. I lay back down and fell asleep smiling.

_Cedric, my love,  
Your "Dove Note" reached me beautifully. I'm thinking of you, as well. These parchment wings will guide me to the sweetest of slumbers for allowing me a peek into your thoughts. I love you. Always._

_Your Sofia_

* * *

**A/N:** *cringes* I know, I know. It's super cheesy. But it suits its purpose and the little girl in me swoons at the sweetness. My hubby can be like that sometimes. He's always cheesy but he's a real sweetheart which is why writing fluff is so easy for me. Hope you enjoyed! *loves*

There is ONE MORE chapter to be posted tomorrow morning. I enjoyed the ride. Take care, my loverlies!

_**Blood**_


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Okay, my loverlies, this is it! Last chapter. I'm satisfied with the way this ends so please don't ask for some kind of expansion. It ties up loose ends and I'm content with that. I may write a little sequel or some type of future-take epilogue, but for the most part, I have no more plans for this story.

* * *

I had finished my schooling with honors, proudly graduating with my siblings. As we made our way around the graduation party in the Academy's ballroom, I spotted Cedric with my parents. Excitedly, I rushed over and hugged Mother first. She kissed James, Amber, and I and told us how proud she was while Father was off to the side speaking animatedly with Hugo's parents.

_Hmmm, I wonder what that's about…?_ I was curious. Especially when he glanced over at us and grinned, causing Amber to blush brightly. I saw Hugo bashfully waving from the sidelines and slowly put two and two together. "Amber!" I exclaimed.

She jumped about a foot in the air and blushed even darker than before. "Not. One. Word!" she hissed at me and I burst into delighted giggles.

Cedric made his way over to me and bowed, kissing the back of my hand. "Congratulations, Princess Sofia." He said formally.

I rolled my eyes and stepped forward, hugging him tightly. "Thank you, love." I murmured in his ear. Though I stepped back, I retained his hand in mine, wondering why he looked so nervous. I was so busy worrying about him that I hadn't noticed people were backing up, leaving an open circle around us, until Cedric took to one knee in front of me. His robe gaped open showing him in an outfit identical to the one I'd seen him wear during Amber and James' birthday party. "Cedric?" I asked, eyes wide as he held both of my hands tightly.

"Sofia, I've been courting you for several months and I'm more certain now than I was before that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, loving you. No man alive deserves you, but I would be honored to have you as my wife. Will you marry me?" I felt his hands shake as they grasped mine but I tore my hands away so that I could tackle him with a hug. It was very… _me_.

We laughed from the floor as I rained kisses all over his face punctuated with several yeses. My parents helped us to stand and Cedric took my hand once more, sliding a beautiful ring onto my left ring finger. It was a dark burnished gold with starburst rubies surrounding a large black diamond. "Cedric!" I gasped. "This is gorgeous!" I breathed, looking up at him with tear-filled eyes.

He smiled warmly down at me. "It belonged to my grandmother. She left it to me since I was her only grandchild. Made me promise to give it to the love of my life." He said and my throat closed for a second because I was so swamped with emotion for this man.

"I'm honored." I said and kissed him on the lips, causing a few cheers from my friends and a few gasps from the more old-fashioned of the graduation guests. Mother and Amber dragged me off spouting off about wedding preparations and I sent a jokingly panicked look to Cedric, mouthing "Help me!" He held his hands up in defense and shook his head, clearly trying not to laugh at my expense. "Fraidy Cat!" I mouthed and he nodded vigorously, both of us laughing after that. My mother and Amber were certainly forces to be reckoned with.

I couldn't imagine the day getting better. After a little more mingling, I went to find Cedric again, finding him cornered by none other than Liara. If he hadn't looked so annoyed and disinterested, I might have been worried. As it was, he was brushing her off and I needn't have bothered "interrupting."

I giggled causing Cedric's head to whip around in search. He found me almost immediately, the smile overtaking his face nearly making me swoon. That smile right there, that was a dangerous weapon.

He began to walk away from Liara, completely ignoring her, when her hand shot out and grabbed his wrist._ Okay. Enough Miss Nice Girl._ I walked over to him with a purpose and linked my arm with his, grabbing and removing her hand from his person.

"Hello dearest." I said, leaning up and kissing his cheek. He relaxed immediately and smiled at me again. "Are you ready to leave? I'm getting tired." I said, obviously faking a yawn.

"Absolutely, darling." He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Don't be rude, Sofia." Liara said mockingly. "Cedric and I were having a lovely… _discussion_." She said, lowering her voice on the last word, making me want to gag a little. I glanced over Liara's shoulder and saw Amber silently mouthing something to me.

"TRAMP!" I was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Well, my fiancée and I have to be going." Cedric said, using a cough to cover up his own laugh.

"Well, I suppose since Sofia and I are _such_ good friends, we'll be seeing more of each other." She said, giving me a look as if daring me to contradict her. And we all know how I feel about dares.

"No." I said and she actually had the audacity to look shocked. _I never back down from a dare_. "We are not friends. We don't like each other. And now that we are out of school, our interactions will be limited to joint social gatherings to which I have no say in the invitations. Now, good_bye_, Princess Liara. It has _not_ been a pleasure." I turned and pulled Cedric with me as we left her sputtering behind us.

"My hero." Cedric chuckled, placing his arm about my shoulder possessively. I spoke briefly to my parents about what had just happened and then told them I was leaving with Cedric. "Ready?" He asked as we stood outside near the carriages.

"Ready." I answered and wrapped my arms tightly around him.

"Vecto Enchancia!" He called out firmly with a wave of his wand. Seconds later, we were home, though we remained in our embrace for some time.

* * *

**A/N:** So, what did you all think? Are you as okay with this as I am? I happen to have three more Sofia the First stories in the works. One more Cedric/Sofia and two James/Sofia. I'm working on one of the James/Sofia stories first but am open to requests. If you have an idea you'd like to see that I can work with, I'll try and write it. For now, though, I need to finish the three stories I've begun. And one other story (that is fighting me on being written, the pain) and a few drawing commissions. So, yeah, LOTS on my plate. But, anyhoodles, I'll catch you cats on the flip slide! Love ya!

_**Blood Everlasting**_

To come soon-

**1.) **A/U James/Sofia modern real world, high school romance. Multi chaptered and a LOT of fun. It will be rated MATURE, though, so if you're not comfortable with that or aren't old enough and don't have the okay from your parents, please don't read. There will be warnings when I post so no worries about surprise smut or vulgar content.

**2.) **Another James/Sofia multi chap that was inspired by the very talented L-Chan, check this author out (several levels of awesome!) u/167065/L-chan

**and 3.)** An EXTREMELY A/U Cedric/Sofia story that I haven't decided whether or not to make a one-shot or multi-chap.


End file.
